


Coisas Brilhantes

by Odd_Ellie



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Las Vegas não era nosso sonho, foi sempre Los Angeles ou Nova York. Mas eu acho que encontrar sonhos novos é algo que nós duas fizemos muito ultimamente.





	Coisas Brilhantes

A cidade brilha debaixo. Com sinais de Neon piscando prometendo entretenimento e excitação para todos os lados. Provavelmente bem em breve deve haver um anunciando nosso show, anunciando que nós ainda temos uma chance.

Las Vegas não era nosso sonho, foi sempre Los Angeles ou Nova York. Mas eu acho que encontrar sonhos novos é algo que nós duas fizemos muito ultimamente.

Tem uma festa na cobertura do hotel e você é a estrela como sempre, meio Debbie Eagan, meio Liberty Belle, encantando possíveis investidores como o sonho americano ambulante. Eu fiz um pouco de social também mas a varanda acabou me atraindo para olhar para as luzes de cima. E eu acho que elas fizeram o mesmo para você porque você acaba indo para lá também.

Você está ao meu lado mas as suas mãos não tocam as minhas e eu sei que se eu não tivesse ferrado tudo você estaria segurando as minhas, ou você teria seus braços em volta de mim. 

Eu quero isso de volta e tanto mais, mas eu me contento com o quanto de você mesma você me permite ter.

Você sorri vendo as luzes da cidade e eu sorrio também, pensando como seria mais uma vez ter o seu sorriso direcionado a mim. A cidade realmente brilha, mas não tanto quanto você.


End file.
